falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Tunnel Snakes
|locations =Vault 101 Fens Way station }} The Tunnel Snakes (established 2268) are a gang of greasers in Vault 101. Background They wear perfecto black leather jackets over their vault suits and have recognizable 1950s haircuts. The members of the gang are Butch DeLoria, Wally Mack and Paul Hannon Jr. The leadership of the gang shifts consistently between Butch and Wally, with Paul following whoever is in charge at the moment. One other vault resident, Freddie Gomez, desires membership in the Tunnel Snakes gang, and the gang members approve of Freddie's bullying of his peers. Freddie's father, Officer Gomez, disapproves of his son's association with the gang. In the late 2260s, the young Butch is actively organizing the gang and recruiting new members. During the Lone Wanderer's tenth birthday, Butch holds an open panel for possible gang names. Wally suggests "Mackers" and "Hell's Overseers;" whereas, Paul suggests "Grease Weasels," "Vaultikins" and "Vault Dwellers." Butch suggests "Vault Rats" and "Vault Snakes." The name "Vault Snakes" was eventually accepted by the gang and changed to "Tunnel Snakes." A carefully drawn and designed snake is sewn onto the leather surface of the jackets' backs. The snake's body forms the letter 'S.' 6 years later, on August 3, 2274, the gang members are harassing Amata Almodovar near the classroom. They are chiding her for being a "daddy's girl" and the daughter of the overseer. Amata is offended and frustrated by the unwanted harassment of the gang members. In this situation, the Lone Wanderer can choose one of three possible paths. The paths could involve them helping Amata for good Karma, helping the Tunnel Snakes for bad Karma or simply ignoring it and forcing Amata to resolve the situation herself. During Escape!, if the Wanderer accesses the overseer's computer, it is revealed that the overseer has secretly used the Tunnel Snakes to harass residents in situations where having his security force do so would be undesirable.Vault 101 terminal entries#Tunnel Snakes The Lone Wanderer also has the opportunity to become an honorary member of the Tunnel Snakes. By 2277, the gang's numbers have fallen. Paul was badly injured during the radroach attack and eventually succumbed to his wounds, and Wally Mack left the group, leaving Butch as the only original member. Freddie Gomez appears to have joined the gang. However, he is not with Butch after completing Trouble on the Homefront, Butch may be found in Rivet City and will express his desire to start up the gang again. By 2287, Wally Mack had moved beyond the Capital Wasteland and arrived in the Commonwealth to found his own group of Tunnel Snakes. The group eventually took hold underground in an abandoned unmarked subway station near the Chestnut Hillock Reservoir.Fens Way station terminal entries#First week One of the subway cars had a ton of radioactive waste, raising some concerns. But Wally dismissed this, believing that the radiation could give them "superpowers".Fens Way station terminal entries#Super powers At some point later, the Tunnel Snakes had a brief skirmish with a group of Gunners, driving them off and capturing one of their members, from whom they took an intricately engraved gun.Fens Way station terminal entries#Hostage By the time they had celebrated their victory, many members of the group had developed radiation sickness.Fens Way station terminal entries#Vomit Eventually, many members of the group had succumbed to the radiation poisoning while others had turned into feral ghouls.Fens Way station terminal entries#Radio Appearances The Tunnel Snakes primarily appear in Fallout 3. They are mentioned by Robert MacCready in Fallout 4, and appear in Creation Club content. Behind the scenes * When Butch DeLoria, Wally Mack and Paul Hannon Jr. discuss the gang's name during the Lone Wanderer's birthday party, one of the names proposed is "Vault Dwellers," which references the name of the main character of Fallout. * Butch and his gang are modeled after 1950s-style juvenile delinquents known as "Greasers," seen in movies such as West Side Story, The Wild One, Rebel Without a Cause, as well as later "retro" movies and TV programs that hearken back to the same era. Gallery Butch FI.jpg|Butch DeLoria Wally Mack FI.jpg|Wally Mack Paul Hannon FI.jpg|Paul Hannon Jr. Freddie Gomez TOH.jpg|Freddie Gomez Tunnel Snakes.jpg|Tunnel Snakes harrassing Amata Vault 106 WallyPaulButch hallucination.jpg|Tunnel Snakes hallucination in the Vault 106 TunnelSnakesCA.jpg|Early concept art of the Tunnel Snakes logo TS outfit.png|Tunnel Snakes logo on the back of the jacket Category:Fallout 3 factions Category:Vault 101 Category:Tunnel Snakes Category:Creation Club factions de:Tunnelschlangen es:Serpientes de túnel fi:Tunnel Snakes it:Serpenti del Tunnel pl:Węże Tunelowe ru:Туннельные змеи